Reasons
by EldestDurk
Summary: Its been Five years since the trio had left Hogwarts, now its their reunion and the one person she doesnt want to meet will be there, the one who had saved her life and stole her heart....*ON HIATUS*
1. Default Chapter

**Reason**

"Quick in here..." Whispered the voice, and among the screams, swishing wands and curses that pierced the night a door creaked opened and 3 figures stumbled through it.

"What the hell happened out there!" The second figure whispered as the 3rd figure shut the door but left it open a little so he could hear what was going on. He sighed as he turned around and at the moment the moonlight hit his face and he could be seen, His jet black hair was untidy as ever, his scar gleamed in the moonlight as did his specaltes, yes it was Harry Potter, and the other 2 figures were his friends Ronald Weasly and Hermoine Granger, Ron was still red haired and freakled face but he had grown much more handsome, Hermoines hair had lost some of its bushiness and she had become much more full figured, much to the envy of her classmates (The girls) But at this moment she looked pale, almost white, her hair was stuck to her head with sweat and she had blood running down her face.

"Harry?" Ron whispered urgently, Harry sighed deeply as he pushed his knuckles into his forhead, trying to remember what had happened.

_It had all started off well, they were about to toast there last meal as students at Hogwarts when He had came, Voldemort came strolling through the doors that he had just burst open and he laughed, he laughed long and loud, his laugh echoing around the great hall._

_"Dumbledore..." He had drawled as stood there, "My my, Hogwarts certianly hasnt changed..." Then lifting his hands his faithful death eaters came running in, jinxing and cursing everyone, Meanwhile Voldemort had walked straight up to Dumbledore and started dueling with him. It was Pandiamonen for a while, The DA quickly went into action helping those who had little or no knowledge of the dark arts Neville was espically brillant, he saved a bunch of first years!_

_Hermoine wasnt so lucky though, she had got so hard by a spell that she went flying through a couple of walls when Harry and Ron went to save her, and here they were now..._

Hiding in a classroom. "We have got to help them!" Hissed Harry as he gripped his wand, but then he stopped because there was another sound, the sound of someone laughing

"HAhahahahaaaaaaaaa...Harry Potter..."

It was cold and mailous and it belonged to one person, Voldemort... Harry froze slightly it was him, he was going to kill them, he looked slighty at Ron and Hermoine then turned back to the half opened door. As he heard him laughing again his insides filled with anger, how dare he come here to Hogwarts! How dare he COME HERE! when he thought that his wand emitted some sparks, he closed his eyes slowly trying to calm down, he heard Hermoine whisper "Calm Down!" and Ron punched him in the arm to warn him.

Just then a figure sweeped into the room, "Voldemort..." Breathed Harry, it had been 2 years since he had last seen him and he didnt look any better.

"How dareeee you!" Hissed Voldemort "How dare you utter my name..." And with that they began to duel...

I Hope you like it, its my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, and of course its going to be Draco/Hermoine based!

ANd Please Please Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons**

Harry froze as Voldermort walked through the doorway and into the classroom, he shook his head slowly as if this creature was not in front of him, he noticed that although voldermort looked the same he had put on a little wieght and his hair had grown a lot.

Harry gripped his wand and got into the duel pose, he knew he would have to fight him to the end and this was the only way how. Voldermort meanwhile looked at Harry in his duel pose and laughed,

"This is no school duel boy..." He hissed like the snake he represented, he pulled out his wand and before Harry could recat he muttered something under his breath and a white light shot out of his wand and hit Harry and made him bend forwards in an unmistakable bow. Voldermort laughed when Harry struggled to stand upright again "You'll learn boy...you'll learn..."

Then they circled each other for several minutes, both of them was holding out their wands at arms length and both of them was eyeing each other as if they were about to explode.

Whilst this was going on Ron and Hermoine was just watching, and Ron who couldnt take the tension in the room stood up, wand raised ready to fight, but Hermoine pulled him back down again.

"Dont Ron, its his fight..." She whispered in his ear then turned to watch Harry and Voldermort, she couldnt take the tension either, the watching, the sly movements it was like seeing everything slowed down and it wasnt helping, she put her hands in her robes and gripped her wand, even though it was Harrys fight if things went sour she would be ready, Ron seeing this nodded at her slowly and pulled out his own wand, ready to fight if need be also.

Meanwhile Voldermort and Harry had stopped, Harry was ready for this, it was something he had been practising for for a long time and he didnt want Voldermort to survive, instead of being rash and hasty he was going to be slow, cautious and most of all, the last one standing. His mind was racing with spells he could use, and then his thoughts landed on Dumbledore and he smiled, Dumbledore had given him permission to run the DA As an afterschool activity and he was now the student teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was proud to be a part of something that involved Dumbledore.

At that moment Voldermort starting laughing agian which infuraited Harry even more.

"You are indeed a fool boy, for he his dead! I myself killed that old crackpot!"

Harry froze, his face a mask but his feelings inside were in turmoil, he couldnt believe what this dark wizard was saying, it couldnt be true he turned to his friends to see if they had heard it and thats when Voldermort struck

"BLASTO!" Voldermort yelled and Harry was thrown off his feet, into the wall, he knew that if they kept doing this then the thing that had happened to him before would happen to him again but unfortunatly Voldermort was thinking of the same think.

Voldermort laughed as he looked at Ron who had stood up again and was helping Harry to his feet.

"Ah lets see know..." Before Harry could recat or even pick up his wand Voldermort had shouted another spell "Impedimta" and Harry started to move in slow motion, then he turned to Ron "Expellarmis!" Ron got knocked backwards and his wand went soaring into the air and onto Voldermorts outstretched palm. He looked at Harry "Yes, see I remember that little snag we had last time and this time I am prepared..."

Whilst Voldermort was watching Harry, Harry was still under the jinx, he was in a murderous rage he wanted to kill him, but not with wands, but with fists but he knew that he would last long for Voldermort was bigger then him but not stronger.

As soon as Harry broke free of the jinx he thrust his wand at Voldermort and yelled a spell which sent him bouncing about for a full 5 minutes, and not wanting to miss it nor have his back turned he leaned against the wall and watched him.

Then when he got up the dueling began, spell after spell was bellowed and with the swishing of wands, the yells, the blasts Harry could not feel more ready, then when a spell of Harrys reduced the table Voldermort was hiding behind to kindling they both stood there, panting, Harry was bruised and bleeding, Voldermort was bruised, bleeding and he had teeths marks over his face (A great spell by Harry) but this quiet didnt last for long, they both seized there chance,

"Stupefy!"  
"Crucio!"

Now we all know what Harry yelled (Stupefy) and what Voldermort yelled (Crucio) But unfortunatly their spells met in the middle and bounced of each other at different angles, as Voldermort dived for the cover of yet another table it was too late and the spell hit him in the foot. Meanwhile Harrys spell had hit a mirror and sent a shower of glass over his 2 friends. but he didnt have a chance to see if they were alright because Voldermort after screaming and writhing in pain was up and ready to fight again.

Hermoine after being forced to duck down by Ron because of the glass sat upright again, she looked at Harry and Voldermort and saw that they were dueling again and she sighed, they were both strong and equal, it was going to get very bad very soon, she turned to Ron and saw that he was sprawled backwards on the floor "Oh no, you got stupfied," She raised her wand to say the counter jinx when everything went quiet, she turned to look at Harry and Voldermort and was shocked. Harry was a lot more brusied, his face was a little bloody (They both dropped there wands earlier on and had a fist fight) but Voldermort was worse, Harry had muttered a spell that was the equaliant of a gunshot and had used it on Voldermort, he was lying on the floor with a wounded shoulder and chest, Harry knew it was fatal and as he stood over him he felt nothing but pity, Voldermort meanwhile laughed as he kicked Harry away from him and half ran and half staggered from the room (Remember you cant disapparated or Apparated in Hogwarts)

Harry ran over to Ron and Hermoine and after Renavating Ron they ran after Voldermort but not before telling Hermoine to stay put.

Hermoine after they left stayed put, she sat there and sighed as the minutes passed and she accidently fell asleep. After a little while she work up "Where am I?" She said looking around but then she saw the familar surrondings of the classroom Harry and Ron had left her in. She groaned slightly as she stretched, her chest was still really really sore. She looked around the darkness and suddenly got the feeling that someone was in the room with her.

"Hello?" She looked around then when her back was turned someone muttered "Silencio" Which hit Hermoine, she tried to talk again but nothing worked, then her eyes widened when a familer face stepped out of the shadows

"Now now my dear, it wont help to scream. Even though I want you to..." Sneered Lucius Malfoy as he looked at her...

A/N Hey sorry for the wait and glad that the people that have reviewed actually have the time to read my lil ole fan fics lol

Ok keep reading and watch out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons**

**WARNING WARNING! This has some rape scenes in it (Not full ones) Just well mentions of it so please dont read if you are uncomfortable with it**

**You have been warned.**

Hermoines eyes widened in fear when Lucious Malfoy walked into the room. Slowly and confidently he walked towards Hermoine and sneered down at her

"Dirty little mudblood..." He muttered as he circled round her slowly, he put one had to his throat and unclasped his cloak with an ease that made Hermoine very uneasy and deposited it into the chair next to him.

"Well now... would should we do with you ..." He had a lazy smile on his face, he stood back a little as he raised his wand thinking of what spell to use first.

Hermoine looked up at Lucius's unrelenting smile, it wasnt a kind one but a very very evil one. As she glanced around the room quickly she noticed that her wand was just a few metres from her, if only she could just scoot over a bit so she could reach it, she wasnt to worried about what to do next, she was an expert on non - verbel spells.

_Dumbledore..._

She thought back to the headmaster who Voldermort had so openly admited to killing, she wasn't inclined to believe him though but it was still hard to think about it... Dear god it would be unthinkable.

Squeezing her eyes shut she shut off the flow of tears that threatened to overcome her, as she opened her eyes again Lucius still had his wand on her ready at any moment with a spell.

_I'll have to hurry..._ she thought and as quickly as she could she turned her hand to her wand and screamed in her head with all her might _ACCIO WAND!_

But unfortunatly he was quicker, as the wand flew towards Hermoines outstretched hand Lucius waved his wand and muttered _Expelleruis..._ and the wand flew into his hand instead. Without waiting to see she would do he pointed his wand at her _Crucio..._

- 2 Hours later -

Lucius laughed as he looked down at his prey, young Hermoine Granger, the top student, the mudblood was now in front of him on the floor writhing around like some kind of tentatcle. He sat down again in the chair he had been using for the past 2 hours and took the curse off her.

Hermoine, panting slightly, her face screwed up in pain tried not to cry, she was sweating with exhertion and she knew that a few more Crucio's and she will either go mad or be dead, it was sheer willpower that was keeping her alive and sane

"JUST DIE GIRL!" Lucius screamed as he watched her regain herself, it was getting a little infurating that she wouldnt die, he was confident that they wouldnt be disturbed since he had put up a barrier around the corrider before walking through.

In a fit of anger he ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach, wand forgotten he continued to do so until his energy was spent. As he sagged back into his chair he watched as Hermoine took to a fetal position, knees bent up, head down, he slowly looked up when a patch of moonlight broke through the clouds and shone through the window illumanting Hermione who had just unfurled herself and rolled onto her back, she didnt realise that her top had come undone, neither that Lucius was now looking at her in a new light.

_My My... for a mudblood she certianly is pretty..._ He thought as he knelt down beside her, he raised his hand to her neck and began rubbing at her neck slowly, moving downwards to her breast, he sighed deeply as he squeezed slowly.

Hermoine's eyes shot open at the instant, she immediatly tried to cover herself but Lucius was quicker, in about 2 seconds he was sitting on her stomach and had pinned her hands up above her head. He sneered at her as he leaned in towards her face

"Yes...You will do nicely..." He grinned at her as he licked her cheek then brought his lips to hers and kissed her roughly, and when she wouldnt kiss him back he bit her lip vicously giving him full access to her mouth.

As he was ravishing her mouth his left holding her down (He had completly forgotten about his wand) His right was conitully squeezing her breast. Just as Hermoine thought that things wouldn't get worse he had left her mouth was now ripping off her bra and ravishing her breast instead.

Blinking back tears she turned her head to the side and screwed her eyes shut

_Im in hogsmeade with Harry and Ron... Im in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron!_ She kept saying to herself over and over again like it would help her get away from where she was right now.

Lucius now tiring of her chest moved his right had towards her skirt, he had just reached it when he noticed someone at the door

"Draco my boy!"

Draco was rooted to the spot, ever since Voldermort and his crew had entered Hogwarts he was prepared to fight them but having been knocked on his back by Madame Promfrey he had hit his head and lain unconicous and when he did wake up he found that the fight had gotten into the school grounds so he decided to help the people that was left behind. As he ran to the front doors he caught a glimpise of Potter and Weasly fighting and then it hit him _Hermoine_, where was she. He ran all over the place to find her, and when he saw the greenish tinge he knew that something bad was going on she he ran through it (Only Malfoys could have gotten through that Force Field) and now here he was, watching his father about to rape the only girl he had ever liked...

"Fa...Father! What are you doing!" He half yelled as he walked into the room "How can you!"

Lucius laughed "I know she is a mudblood but what a pretty little one at that..." He laughed again as he looked down at her "I was thinking of keeping her..." he said sortof to himself, then looked back at his son who was staring wide eyed at her and he sneered!

Draco wasn't 'Staring' Staring, he was shocked, I mean here was Granger with her chest on view, it made all his blood rush to a certian area, the only thing from keeping it in check was the image of his father on top of her. All of a sudden that thought alone gripped his mind _MY FATHER! _He gripped his wand and raised it at a stunned looking Lucius

"Draco my boy, what are you doing..."

But he wasnt listening, 17 Years of hatred for his Father was running through his veins, he wanted nothing more to do with him, he hated what Voldermort was doing but he had to keep up pretences otherwise he would have been killed!

Lucius somehow knew what was going on through his son's mind and he whipped out his wand, but before he could utter a single word he was stupified.

For a few seconds Draco just stood there, his eyes bulging, his wand still trained on his father.

_I jinxed him... _That was going through Dracos mind at that moment, all he could think of was that he had finally jinxed his father.

As he lowered his wand he smiled slowly, then the laughter came, loud and long and it made Draco cry with the intensity of it, but then his eyes lowered on the figure beneath his father and he stopped laughing, he pocketed his wand and rushed over to her.

He scowled down at his father then rolled him off her and watched as a wide eyed Hermoine looked up at him.

Hermoine started Panicking when Draco came in the room. _He's gonna kill me! _she thought as he stood their she had no doubt in her mind about that, she started to cry as thoughts of her family and friends invaded her mine.

_Harry, Ron... _She would have cried their names aloud but she couldnt speak. All she could do was cry out to them in her mind and hope that they were so connected, they would hear her.

Before she knew what was happening she heard Draco yell and Lucius body fell limp on her and thats when she really panicked, she tried to get him off her but she had no strength, all she could do was wait for Draco to finish what he started.

When she saw the shadow of Draco (She was facing the other way) She closed her eyes, tight and prayed but nothing happened, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into her savoiur.

"Dont worry Hermoine, I'll get him off you in a second...But first..." She heard Draco say before he whipped out his wand again and made Lucuis stand up and walk over to the corner (It was the same spell Lupin used to carry Snape all those years ago) then he pointed his wand at her and brought back her voice. She watched in suprise as he knelt down beside her and tried to help her up, but when she felt hands over again she freaked out and started batting his hands away. He sighed as she tried again to cover her up and help her up but yet again she started hitting him again.

"Ok Ok...I get the message..." He shook his head as he started to stand up but Hermoines hand reached out and grabbed his shirt.

Hermoine knew he was leaving her and she felt so scared, much more then having him help her that she didnt want him to leave, she held onto him like a drowning woman and he was her rescuer (Which he was) And thats when the tears flowed, she cried and cried and cried, Draco just sat there and stroked her back, and told her over and over again

"Its ok...Its ok...Your safe..." And that made Hermoine feel safe and sound...

A/N ok thats that chapter done Phew! THanks to everyone that reviewed! You rock! And without your reviews I Cry! lol Only joking but I do feel sad! lol so thanks! and look forward tot he next chapter!


End file.
